


Living A Dream

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy’s living a dream that can’t come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Living A Dream  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers (Implied Angel/Buffy)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 177  
>  **Summary:** Buffy’s living a dream that can’t come true.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1320277.html) at 1_million_words

“Patrolling tonight?” 

Buffy nodded her head as she walked towards the library door. “I’m meeting Angel there later.” She couldn’t wait. Her body tingled with excitement at the mere thought.

“He’s a vampire, Buffy.” Giles reminded her as he removed his glasses and began cleaning them.

Buffy’s hair brushed her shoulders as she spun around to face her watcher. “You think I don’t that? But it doesn’t matter, I won’t let it matter.” Unwanted tears filled her eyes. “I love him, Giles.”

With a deep sigh he slid his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He wished there was something he could do, something he could say to make Buffy realize what she was getting herself into. But he knew there was no use. Right now all she saw was Angel.

“You’re living a dream that can never come true.” He whispered as her hand pushed the door open.

“I’m willing to take that risk.” Without another word Buffy walked out of the room leaving Giles staring after her with a worried look on his face.


End file.
